User blog:That one goat/A giude on soloing axuroth without dieing
FAIR WARNING: THIS GIUDE WILL ONLY WORK ON FAST COMPUTERS Since doing this is one the the options for the 3 tasks you can perform to become an elite player, I dicided I should write this. PART 1: THE LOADOUT ||WARNING: SOME OF THESE ITEMS ARE SEASONAL, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE THEM, REPLACE THE BEST YOU CAN|| Festive peristron chi Exponential RPG Festive LG Overseer eyeball Elemental elemental Hallowed armour Part 2: Things you need to know Before we can jump right in to the action, there are a few things we need to know! #1: Dealing with hordes The horde is the group of enemys that will inevitably spawn and follow you, the following are senarios and how to deal with them. If the Festive peristron chi's special is ready: Simply use the special and kill the survivors with a few quick strokes. If you do not have the special ready: Run at the horde, firing your eRPG, once you reach the horde, kill enemys in this order: Sorcier, combatant, lancer, ravanger, all ranged, and lourd. You can speed up this process by sacraficing your boosts by pressing Z. If you know you can't win the fight Jump off the island, simple as that, they will all follow you and die. #2 What to do when there is no horde WHen there is no horde, pull out your LG and star shooting the portal, stop once the horde becomes a threat again. #3 When you fall to low health Kill the ranged zynthians, then run around until your heal meter recharges. Part 3: The first phase and jugg When you run into the very first horde: Use the peristron chi's special to kill them all, then fire on the portal, keep on doing this until the jugg pops out. JUGGERNAUT SHADOWBORN PLADIN: The easyer out of the 2 in my opinion, because he leaves you alone for a moment. General stratagy: Stick near the portals light, start slashing at the pladin when he shows himself. Coping with attacks: Slash-''' You can't really avoid this one. 'Darkness-' simply stay near the portal's light, and you should be fine. JUGGERNAUT FROSTWING CENTURION: 'General stratagy-' This one will not leave you alone, so try to always keep away from the horde while fighting him. 'Coping with attacks-' 'Hammer swing-' This one can be dodged, so simply keep moving around alot. '''Blizzard-'''Easyer to see than Darkness, but it raises the centurion's defence and attack, be carefull with this attack running. Part 4: Phase 2 and miniboss Tips: At this point, you need to start getting ammo, witch means you need to kill more enemys. While health is usefull from time to time, it's ammo that you really want to drop. You may have to camp on a platform from time to time now. MINIBOSS MECHA'HULK '''General stratagy: Always keep the horde behind you, this is so his laser beam attack takes a large chunk of them out for you. You can't retreat from this battle, he will always leap slam back to you. Coping with attacks: Hammer slam-''' Simply dodge it just like you dodged the centurion's hamnmer. 'Hand cannon- '''Just take the damage, if you did as I said, this should take out some zythians. '''Hand laser- '''Same exact thing as hand cannon '''Leap smash-' He will only use this attack at the beggining of the fight, because you are the only player. MINIBOSS CYEKING '''General stratagy: '''Don't stop jumping for this entire fight, shoot him, end of story. '''Coping with attacks: Scythe slash- If you keep on jumping, this souldn't be a problem. Energy wave X- '''Keep moving left and right, it wont hit you if you do so. '''Energy ballista- '''Just tank it, don't bother dodgeing. MINIBOSS METALKNIGHT '''General stratagy: Melee him constantly, dont stop. Coping with attacks: 'Saber slash- '''Ignore it. '''Rapid spin X- '''Try to stay out of this one, the damage can rack up quickly. '''Summon X-' This will spawn 4 metal knights, kill them instantly. They will hurt you, but also the horde and metalknight as well. Part 5: Phase 3 and champion Category:Blog posts